Joining the heart of death
by Yukistorm04
Summary: Hazel was your average 14 year old girl except the fact that she was an avid one piece fan. She wished to have more excitement in her life, but didn't want to be sent to the one piece world. How does she survive a in a crew full of men and the surgeon of death?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic, I will try my best to make it interesting. So please no flames but reviews or PMs will be appreciated. Anyways this is one of those fanfics where someone from our world falls into the one piece world. I am also going to make this where my OC joins heart pirates. So here is chapter 1.**

 **I don't own one piece.** **Oda-sensei does.**

Hazel sighed as she finished watching the latest one piece episode.

Now she would have to wait another week for the next one to come. That was why she had read a few chapters ahead in the manga as she was getting bored waiting for the next episode.

She heard her mother calling "Go to bed dear, it is getting very late". She sighed again as she replied "Going mom".

Hazel shut down her laptop and got up. She was petit for her age of 14 years and had golden-brown hair that reached below her shoulders. While her eyes were a deep blue colour. She changed into her pajamas and lied down on her bed.

She found her life very boring at the moment, just get up, go to school, come back, do homework, watch or read anime/manga, eat dinner and go to sleep.

She wanted something exciting to happen.

' _I wish I was in the one piece world, and then I would become a pirate and be able to have tons of adventures._ ' She thought as she drifted to sleep. The last thing she heard was

' _You should be careful of what you wish.'_

' _Where am I?"_ was the first thought that came to Hazel as she regained consciousness. The cold damp floor she was lying on was _definitely not_ her cosy bed.

As she observed her surroundings she saw herself looking upon a very familiar scene. She was still in her pajamas but had shackles on her hands and a collar around her neck.

If nothing more, among the people in the cell, she saw a giant, a green haired mermaid and a very familiar old man.

She was on the verge of freaking out now but the old man, who had sensed her emotions turned to her, with a soft smile, and asked "Are you okay, miss? You seem very panicked." Hazel tried to calm herself and then gave the old man a stiff smile. "I'm okay but would you mind telling me where I am?"

His smile seemed to widen as he replied

"We are in the auction house on Grove 1 at Sabaody Archipelago."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to post a chapter every week though it might get delayed due to school work or any other problem. If you would like to give any suggestions you're welcome to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Along with chapter 2. And many thanks for all those reviews and favs. I'd also want to mention that this is** **not** **a Law x OC considering that Hazel is only 14 while Law is double her age. This will just show her getting close to the heart pirates and Law. So here's chapter 2.**

 **I don't own one piece. Oda-sensei does.**

' _No, it can't be, I can't be in the one piece world. I have read fanfictions about people from our world falling into the one piece world, heck even written some, but it is still impossible.'_ She screeched at herself _'This is probably a dream, I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up in my bed.'_

She tried and pinched herself on her cheek which caused her to yell "OUCH, that hurt!" She said while rubbing her cheek.

All this while the old man had been staring at her in an amused way. "Would you be kind enough to give me your name, young lady?" he requested.

To which she replied with a perfectly innocent face that promised a lot of trouble "Of course I would, you are the great Rayleigh-sama, first mate of Gol D Roger. How could I not?" sarcasm showing clear in her words.

Rayleigh's eyes widened a fraction "My, my aren't you full of surprises." Now his shadowed face showing a smile. "Besides you still haven't answered my question yet" he reminded her.

She sighed "Hazel."

"Sorry?"

"My name's Hazel" she snapped at him annoyed.

Despite her rude behaviour, she loved Rayleigh as a character. He was everything an anime needed to become interesting – intelligent, powerful and cool yet honest and had a great sense of humour. But now she was in front of him as a real person, in her pajamas, she really didn't know how to act. Though she guessed that fangirling out wasn't one of the options.

Before Rayleigh could even open his mouth a guard came into the room. He opened the cage, entered it and stopped in front of Hazel. "Slave no. 11 you are next for interrogation." The guard grabbed her and started to drag her out of the room.

The guard brought her to a small room where a man, the auctioneer named Disco, had a pad and a pen in his hand. He looked hazel up and down "A bit disappointing, the fashion is full grown women these days."

She growled slightly at the way Disco treated slaves as if they were objects without any feelings that could be sold, just like those Tenryuubito scum. After that he just asked her simple things such as

"Name"

"Hazel"

"Age"

"14"

"Talents"

She hesitated slightly before answering, since she guessed that getting good grades in drama and writing fanfictions wasn't considered that much of a talent over here.

"I can sing and play a little bit of music" Which wasn't much of a lie considering that she had taken a few lessons some years back. After that she was taken back to that damp cold cell.

' _Ugh! I wanted to have adventures not getting dragged around.'_

Then she heard that voice again _'Patience. Things will get exciting soon, I'm sure you know that.'_

Law had a feeling that things would become quite entertaining soon. The Kidd pirates and most of the Straw hats were present at the slave auction house. After all wherever a Supernova goes, chaos follows.

The annoying announcer was shouting about the next slave as she was brought on the stage. She was a young girl with golden brown hair and had deep blue eyes. She reminded Law of his sister, Lami. The only weird thing about her was her clothing which were some sort of loose pants along with a t-shirt that had 'Girls rock' written on it?

"Now we have a beautiful young lady of 14 years, Hazel. She has a voice purer than a song birds, and has the most graceful movements as a singer and dancer. And as you all should know that she loves cleaning."

Apparently the girl, Hazel did something even Law did not expect her to do. She rolled her blue eyes at Disco and stuck out her tongue at her "You know your clients should also know that _every single thing_ you said is a lie. Because I have no idea that in what universe can I clean, I can't even make my room look like a room rather than a rubbish pile. Also I can't dance and have a very boring singing voice."

Now Law really had to restrain himself from laughing out loud and smirked widely instead. He turned to see that the other pirates, along with his crew, had failed to control them and were now shaking with laughter.

Meanwhile, Disco was shaking with anger as he yelled at her "You aren't allowed to talk, slave."

"I'm not your slave you haven't even paid to buy me. First buy me then talk."

Now even Law couldn't hold it and let out a chuckle. While Disco was chasing her around the stage while screaming "You damn bitch." Until she stopped and stuck out her leg. And Disco wasn't able to stop in time, he tripped over her leg and face-planted into the floor.

Hazel stated "Whoops" as she suppressed a few giggles.

While everyone was distracted, a sudden explosion startled everyone as the door and one of the walls broke. Straw hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, another man and what seemed like a fish appeared out of the rubble.

" **CAMIE"**

Shouted Luffy, to find the green-haired mermaid that Hazel had seen earlier, running towards the stage, then Hachi who tried to stop him had his identity as a fishman revealed causing panic and chaos. Amidst all that Hachi got shot by the Tenryuubito Saint Carlos.

Apparently this enraged Luffy who retaliated by punching that Tenryuubito in the gut. That started a fight between the guards of the place and the Straw hats.

Meanwhile, one of the other Tenryuubito had pulled out a gun and aimed it at hazel's head as she was restrained by one of the guards.

She shouted "Die, filthy slave" as she pulled the trigger and then

 **BOOM.**

 **Hoped you liked the chapter. But nearly a thousand words. I'm glad I managed to finish it. I'm nearly finished with the third chapter and might post it in a day or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I'm back with chapter 3. Also thanks for the favs and reviews again. So here's the next chapter.**

 **I don't own one piece. Oda-sensei does.**

A cold feeling washed over Hazel as the Tenryuubito and all the guards in the hall lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Even her own knees buckled but she held her ground. _'So this is Haki, eh? It's strong. Heck, even I feel like fainting about right now.'_ She thought weakly.

Suddenly the wall behind the stage cracked and broke into splinters. A giant, with Camie sitting on his shoulder, came into view along with Rayleigh in the front.

He looked Luffy straight in the eye, while smiling "I wanted to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy."

It was just like in the anime! Rayleigh, who oozed with power, said those cool words with a completely calm face. While Pappug was crying over Camie, telling her "Camie, I was worried. Please don't disappear again!"

Though, Luffy and the other Straw hats looked wary, but the captains of the Heart and Kidd pirates still seemed amused.

Suddenly Rayleigh turned to Hazel and smiled at her. "I suppose you might need help removing that collar, Miss Hazel."

She scowled "Thanks for stating the obvious since I don't think they are just going to fall off are they."

His smile widened as he started walking towards her but a cold voice came from the other side of the hall.

" **Room"**

At that moment Hazel's mind went blank for a second as Trafalgar _fucking_ Law, also known as _the_ Surgeon on Death, appeared in front of her.

" **Shambles"**

And both the collar and the cuffs split into half and landed with a THUNK on the floor.

"You see Hazel-ya has caught my attention, so I would like to offer her to join the Heart pirates." He stated simply with his usual smirk on his face as he stared at her.

"You want me on your crew? Why? I'm just an ordinary girl" She asked even though _'Yeah, I'm an ordinary girl in my world. In this world I know a lot more than most people, so probably not.'_ She thought.

But instead he answered "No ordinary girl would have the courage to do what you did. Especially with the Tenryuubito present. You're quite special."

"Oh! Then I suppose there's no real reason for me to refuse." She sighed and then smiled slightly "So I'll become a Heart pirate, Law-san" His smirked widened while Shachi commented "I wonder what our newest nakama is like? She's just a kid, can she even fight?" Bepo replied "She looks nice."

Suddenly a loud shout from outside interrupted the Heart pirates discussion about their new nakama. "SURRENDER PIRATES! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED ON ALL SIDES"

"You youngsters are going to have to take care of the Marines since I won't be able to use that power again." Rayleigh said to the assembled pirates then he turned to Hazel "I hope they treat you properly since like Law-kun I also have taken a liking to you."

Deciding not to be sarcastic for once to him she smiled "There's no need to worry, I'll be fine. Besides you should also take care of yourself. Bye Rayleigh-san." He smiled fondly at her as she turned to head out of the building.

Hazel noticed Law was observing her during the entire conversation. She didn't mind being on his crew after all he was in her top 5 favourite one piece characters. Besides who couldn't resist that cute face of Bepo's.

She noticed that during the time she was musing the three captains of the Kidd, Heart and Straw hat pirates had made their way to the door bickering like kids about who would deal with Marines and get to beat them to pulp.

The one piece world ceased to amaze Hazel again as the field of fallen marines seemed so much more realistic to her.

That being said, she was currently gazing at some fainted or crushed Marines. But the weirdest ones were the ones with misshapen limbs. Some had legs for arms while some had their arms stuck on their heads.

The three captains were standing in front of the Marine army, with Luffy in chibi form, admiring their work. Then she noticed Jean Bart already standing beside Law. _'I remember now, Law recruited him during the battle'_ She recollected.

Law turned to his crew and ordered "We should to the sub now, before a Marine Admiral arrives, courtesy of Mugiwara-ya here." The entire crew, except Hazel replied "Hai." And they set off for the Heart pirates' ship.

On the way Hazel questioned herself _'I can't fight much right now. What will I do if I have to battle?'_

' _ **I can help you, in fact I already have'**_ A voice in her head startled Hazel out of her thoughts. The voice sounded feminine.

' _Who are you? And what do you mean you helped me?'_ she asked, wary now. Then she realized something _'Wait… you're that voice I heard before I woke up in the one piece world. You have something to do with it, don't you?'_

' _ **What makes you think that? I might be trying to help you get out of this mess. And I am otherwise I wouldn't have given you a Devil fruit, would I?'**_

' _Devil fruit? Really? Which one?'_ She enquired, excited now. _ **'The kaze-kaze no mi or the wind-wind fruit. It is a logia type, so even without trying to you'll be quite strong.'**_

' _Sounds interesting. Thanks.'_ Suddenly hazel lost her connection with the voice as she heard someone calling her name "-zel. Are you okay? You were acting a bit weird." Her blue eyes met Bepo's black ones as she replied with a smile "I'm fine Bepo, just lost in thought"

"Oh… sorry" He said his head handing low.

She laughed "there's no need to aplog-"She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw a slightly familiar scene in front of her. The Kidd pirates standing in front of a government weapon, the Pacifista.

While she was staring dumbstruck at the scene Law and the crew made their way beside the Kidd pirates. Just then the Pacifista recognizes his targets, the two Supernova captains, and starts shooting lasers at them which they manage to dodge.

Then Killer rushes at the Pacifista and tries to cut its shoulders but it has no effect. Bepo attempts an attack but is punched away.

Kidd covers his arms in metal objects and blocks a laser. He then shouts **"Repel"** and blasts an arm of metals at the robot, sending it flying and crashing into the ground.

"I have defeated a Shichibukai!"He gloated over his victory, mistaking the Pacifista for the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. While even Law seemed a bit surprised that a Shichibukai was defeated so easily.

Before he could continue the Pacifista rises up and prepares to blast Kidd, but,

" **Room"**

Law appears in front of the government weapon and strikes it with his sword, making it fall again. "Why did you interrupt, Trafalgar?" he asked enraged. "Eustass-ya you are over estimating your power. This is a fake. There is no way a Shichibukai would be defeated that easily." Law stated as he sheathed his sword.

"What do you mean Trafalgar?" Kidd asked him but Law thought otherwise "There are more marines on the way" he pointed towards the group of Marines heading their way "We shall discuss this later."

Meanwhile Bepo and Jean Bart held their own against several marines. Suddenly, another Pacifista appears and is attacks the captains but they manage to dodge. The laser continues on its path of destruction and is heading right towards Hazel!

' _ **Use your fruit power. Now!'**_ Urged the voice in her head, snapping her out of her daze.

Hazel closed her eyes and concentrated. She willed the wind to push her away from the laser. She put on a burst of speed and did a back flip, managing to dodge the attack.

' _ **Now attack it with your full power. You should know how.'**_ She smirked, that voice was knowledgeable. It knew that she had seen wind based attacks in other animes. _'Time to put it to use. I'll be borrowing your power for a bit, Wendy.'_ Mentally thanking the Fairy Tail anime character.

She sucked in a large breath and filled her lungs with air. Then she opened her mouth and a miniature tornado erupted from it.

" **Hurricane Breath"** She yelled. The attack hit the Pacifista straight in the face making it stumble backwards. Using that momentum, both Law and Kidd sent their own attacks and the force making the Pacifista explode and topple over.

' _ **Not bad. You even gave it your own name.'**_ The voice joked. _'Thanks. You really helped me just now'_ She thanked it sincerely. _**'Well if you died it wouldn't be any fun, would it?'**_ Now she couldn't tell whether it was joking or not but she let it pass as she saw Law and Kidd approaching her.

"Was that a Devil fruit power?" Law enquired. "Y-Yeah. The kaze-kaze no mi." She answered, panting a bit. She hadn't realized how tired it had made her. Meanwhile Kidd just grunted "Not bad for a girl" Then he turned and shouted to crew "We're leaving."

"We should head to the sub as well." Law spoke to his crew as Kidd's departed. Then he turned to Hazel "You did well but you will need more training as it is already tiring you out." She replied "Hai, Law-san."

And finally she headed towards her newest home, till the time she was here at least.

 **Ch 3 is finished. Hope you liked it. I have already started ch 4 so it will be up soon.**


End file.
